


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by Eyescah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyescah/pseuds/Eyescah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and thoughts on the impossible love square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

There’s a saying in French that goes a little something like “Coup de foudre”, literary meaning “like a lightning bolt”, but in reference to love at first sight. Marinette certainly did not fall in love with the boy before her at first sight. Quite the opposite.

But here we was, his hand outstretched, offering her his umbrella in the pouring rain. She immediately felt a twinge of guilt. This boy, Adrien, who had never had any friends except the witch herself, Chloé. 

Who she had berated for actually trying to help her against Chloé's tricks.

Who she had ignored for hours out of her pigheadedness.

The boy who was offering her his umbrella in the pouring rain.

A loud clap of thunder broke her from her trance, a bright strike a lighting jolted in the distance. Her hand gravitated towards his, recoiling at first, but his eyes prompted her to take it. His eyes seemed like green buds sprouting bright through the snow, a reminder that just like spring, things, and hopefully relationships, can begin again.

She took the umbrella from him, unsure of what to say. A movement from her finger and the umbrella had shut straight over her face. A bubbly laugh arose from the boy, as if he hadn't in quite sometime. She liked it. Marinette lifted the edge, a chuckle arising from her own throat. “Well, see you tomorrow then” he said before giving her a small wave.

“Y-yes! See you tomorto, I mean tommafo...what?” Adrien smiled her direction, then got in his waiting car, his chauffeur driving quickly away through the warm rain. Marinette reached for her bag and made her way down the stone steps.

“Adrien, huh?”


	2. Heart Aerials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Gymnast Marinette. I honestly think she did some or maybe even martial arts as a child.  
> I don't think anyone starts swinging that well first day as a superhero. Enjoy :)

Marinette let out her transformation and quietly dropped into the school gymnasium. While her as Ladybug could perform amazing twirls and spins mid-air, it had been quite a long time since Marinette could do that. She had been quite the gymnast in her earlier years, but that had slipped away with many other things when collège had begun. She convinced herself, with a little help from Tikki, to come and use the gymnasium here to polish her skills, for good measure.  
She wore her athletic shorts and a bright pink tank, her hair in a high pony. She started with some stretches, then began some basic warm ups, bouncing a bit on the floor before starting some simple cartwheels. 

Her rhythm starting coming back to her. Round offs followed shortly after. The sound of vaulting off the floor, the movements of a perfect finish, it felt good to feel her muscles working in those areas again. She moved over to the balance beam. She found the chalk bucket and powdered her hands, oddly looking quite similar to how she would begin kneading at the bakery.  
She mounted, a little shaky at first, but soon found her confidence. She started slow with a front walkover, then started to advance.  
A few full turns and she felt like she could feel the spotlight on her, the crowd silent, waiting for her next move. She started a back extension, then rolled backward to a perfect 90 degrees to the beam. She rolled to a handstand, landing near the edge. Raising her arms again, she executed a full aerial cartwheel.  
Already a bit warm, she took a deep breathe, then performed an front tuck salto, gracefully bringing her legs to her, while twisting in the air, landing steadily on the beam, arms lifting for a final finish as she felt the crowd roar in her mind.  
She dismounted swiftly, pleased with her achievement, and grabbed her water bottle, drinking some while a couple strands trickled down her neck. She turned to find Tikki, wondering where the little red Kwami had flown off to, only to find a blonde in the doorway, looking straight at her.  
Marinette choked on her water. 

Chat Noir quietly landed on the rooftop of his school’s gymnasium. He felt an extreme need to let out some pent up energy. There had been no akuma today, and worst, no Ladybug. All he’d done was a simple shoot early this morning. He thought about the gym at his school, and had quietly snuck out of his room to try he hand at some moves. He slipped through the top window, letting his transformation fall. “Do you even know how to do any gymnastics?”, Plagg moaned, having been taken away from his supply off Camembert.  
Adrien side eyed the tiny Kwami.  
"I mean as yourself, dummy, without the suit".  
“Actually, yes. Father made me learn for some hard poses, and I still think I can remember them”. Adrien flew down the stairs, coming to the entrance to the gymnasium when he heard the light pounding of a landing inside. He moved to the side, looking through the small window in the door. A bluenette was executing perfect round offs on the floor. She then bounced over to the beam, where the girl mounted. He was mesmerized by her moves, fluid and smooth, performing amazing cartwheels and turns. A perfect mastery of balance and skill. She then flew over the beam, a perfect aerial, and landed to where he could see her face.  
He opened the door.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette choked on her water, taken aback by the sudden visitor. “Hi!” He greeted with a toothy grin.  
“I had no idea you were an incredible gymnast, Marinette!”  
“A-ah, well…” she blushed, her hand rubbing her arm. “I used to do it a kid, so, I uh, I just thought maybe I should brush up my skills, y’know?” She stammered, trying to cool herself down. She was already red from sweat, and then he made her blush even more.  
“So, uh, what exactly are you doing here, Adrien?” She asked.  
“I came to let out some pent up energy. It’s been a really slow day. Do you mind if I stay?” Marinette stared at him with wide eyes before waving her hands frantically, “No! I mean, yeah, I dont mind! You can stay!” He smiled and set his stuff down moving toward the beam.  
“Think you could show me how you did that amazing aerial?”


	3. Love Beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens tumblr*  
> *Miraculous Ladybug tag*  
> *BREAKDANCINGAU @STARRYCOVE YOUTOOKOVERTHEFAND-*  
> *Closes tab*  
> *turns on nicki, cracks knuckles, neck*  
> Let’s do this

Sometimes Marinette had to remind herself why she was even friends with Alya. She was literally the greatest ever, but Marinette was not prepared for this.  
A dance club. Seriously.  
She hadn’t danced a step since she was probably seven.

Ayla was rummaging through her closet, pulling out a of black sweats, her high tops, and eventually a red and black spotted crop top.  
“So you actually do carry some fashionable clothes…”  
“Alya!”  
“Kidding! You know I think you have killer taste, girl,” She laughed. “Now come on! I don’t want to leave Nino waiting”. “So then why bring me?” Marinette slouched across her desk chair. “Come on, Marl! You need to get out tonight! When was the last time you got out, to have some fun?”  
After some mad convincing skills, an outfit change and a metro ride later, Alya was pulling her along through the dark, thumping strobe-lit club.  
“Alya… What if someone recognizes me? I don’t want people to see me here…” “Really, Mari?”  
Marinette nodded vigorously. “If it means that much to you,” Alya rummaged through her purse and pulled out her deep red eye shadow. She pulled her friend over and spread the cream over her face, eyes and the top of the bridge of her nose. “There! It actually looks kind of cool, if I do say so myself. Now, come on, I want to see this next guy!”  
They immediately came to the center of the floor, where a lit dance pad was currently occupied by dance battle that was currently taking place. They rushed to the front of the crowd circle to see the next dancer’s entrance. “Chat Noir!” She heard a girl scream next to her. So he was regular.

This Chat Noir jumped in, battling the other guy in the ring, showing off his flares. He wore all black, but his clothes were accentuated with bright neon green. He wore a hoodie with the sleeves and hood up, two little cat ear nubs poking out the top. His eyes was covered in some sort of face paint like her own, so his bright green eyes shone even brighter.  
She saw where he got the name.

Chat Noir eventually out-bested the other contestant, finishing the round with amazing pike freeze, much to the crowd’s approval. He took the floor solo, the music getting louder, at least to her, and the crowd continued to jump excitedly. Marinette felt a shove from behind and accidentally stumbled into the ring. She looked up frantically for Alya, who she found straight ahead, trying to cover her surprised face behind Nino, who gave her a friendly thumbs-up.  
Chat Noir stopped for a moment, seeing his new opponent. “Me-yeow. Ready, My-Lady?” He grinned, noticing her top, which oddly enough seemed to make her look along the lines of a ladybug. She started to shake her head, frantically trying to find a way out, but the music started.

He started strong, Airflares and criticals, much more relaxed than her at the moment, but watching him was mesmerizing. She starting feeling the beat move from her heart, spreading throughout her body. She felt the heat of the dance change her stance, a hand on her hip, watching his movements. He finished up close to her, rolling in front of her, his face less than a foot from hers. 

“So you want this, kitty?” She pushed his chest away, giving her the momentum to do a backward walkover. She moved side to side, getting lower every step, so where her back was parallel to the floor. The crowd cheered and she raised back up and mounted a handstand, spinning as she went, landing straight up in front of her opponent.

She moved up to him and started moving to the beat of the music, biting her bottom lip, using her full body to render him useless. He stood there, his jaw slightly hanging open, before snapping back to attention, beginning to move with her. “My Lady, you sure can dance,” he said, flashing a grin her way.  
She moved an inch from his his face and whispered to where only he could hear, “I know”.  
The movement between them grew more heated by the second, heartbeats growing steadily along with it.  
Everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync. He took her hand, spinning her around her, then both of them hitting the floor only to kickback, their arms meeting crossed in front of them, finishing their dance in a draw.

The crowd roared madly.

They both panted madly.

Their hearts pounded madly.

Out of breath, They both fell away from the floor laughing. Regaining their strength, the boy walked up to her, grinning. “That was some purr-formance, Princess.”  
“Really, Kitty?” She giggled. He raised an eyebrow, but before she could say another word, she felt an arm wrap around hers and pull her away to the corner of the club. Ayla looked like there were fireworks exploding through her head.

“Mari. What was THAT.” After enjoying watching Ayla continue to flip about what she had just witnessed, they both agreed to head back, as it was now probably early in the morning.

They headed toward the door, but before Marinette stepped out she felt another tug on her shirt. She turned around to find her masked partner leaning against the wall.

“Leaving so soon?” He asked, his eyes illuminated from the edge of the lights.

“Tired, Kitty. Sleep imminent.” She said, laughing. “Well then, promise me one thing”, he said tugging on her elbow to bring her closer. 

“Hm?” She lifted her eyes, he still a head taller. He softly placed his lips on her forehead.

“Dream of me, Yeah?”


End file.
